The current state of Korean Drama programming on Philippine TV
July 15, 2016 ABS-CBN, IBC, GMA and TV5 After our managing blogger talked about the justice of KDrama programming on Philippine TV, now we are talking about the current state of the programming that we mentioned on Philippine TV as of 2016. But before we talked about, here’s the short history about that. Since 2003, it started airing Korean dramas on PH TV and GMA Network was the first network to air KDramas followed by ABS-CBN, TV5 and IBC-13 as well as PTV-4 and Net 25. 2008 they started the trend on adaptation from the Korean dramas. Okay, now, shall we start? I will talk about ABS-CBN first. In 2015, they stopped airing Korean dramas because of various critical factors like possible low ratings, heavy cuts and the like. And also, the Korean romantic-comedy Let’s Get Married was the last Korean series was aired last year under the network to have some room for local shows. Fast forward to 2016, ABS-CBN was made a Korean drama comeback–on a low key by airing the recent drama My Love Donna. However, they lasted for almost a month. According to From the Tube, it was clear to ABS-CBN that like animes, they are no long a good fit for their current plans. So, narrowcasting is to the rescue. And also as a part of divergent programming of ABS-CBN channels in both analog and digital, ABS-CBN TV Plus is now on the rescue and their KDrama programming found their new shelter which is CineMo. Last May, they aired their first Korean drama on DTT is Blood and recently You Are All Surrounded. So, the network will not only giving satisfaction to the viewers, also it attracts people to buy their products particularly ABS-CBN TV Plus. Also according from From the Tube, with the presence of DTT channels, ABS-CBN accommodates some of their Foreign content to room for it to have some space for local programs of their mothership. IBC-13 was determined to afternoon block of TreseBella with Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! from October 19 to February 5. However, after 4 months of hiatus, the TreseBella made a primetime comeback with the Korean drama such as A Witch's Love, followed by the Korean romantic-drama I Remember You which is starring Jang Nara and recently Valid Love. Aside from this, IBC-13 also tied with the local productions at present, so they continued to bring tokusatsu, animes and TreseBella (telenovela and KDramas) to their viewers, even the much-anticipated and highest rated Korean drama today. GMA still ties with telesuccess productions up to this day, so they continued to bring animes and KDramas to their viewers, even the much-anticipated and highest rated Korean drama today. On the other hand, TV5 was aired recently the only Korean drama The Accidental Couple last January, serves as a filler for the upcoming programs produced by Viva that time. Fast forward to today, TV5 ditched out their local programs as well as animes and KDramas. So, the network relies on sports, blocktimers and American shows as of now. And lastly, PTV-4 will continue to airing Korean dramas from 2014 at present, from October 19 to April 1 with the return of Here Comes Mr. Oh and the premiere of the Korean romantic-drama Make a Wish. On April 4, beginning with the Korean family-melodrama My Daughter, Geum Sa-wol and recently the Korean melodrama The Promise since July 11. We don’t have any words to conclude but we’re hoping that the Big 3 networks to improve their KDrama programming, or if not let’s find out.